Who I really Am ?
by RoseMalfoyW99
Summary: Tras unas palabras de cierto Rubio.Rose, acepta que su vida es un circulo vicioso sin sentido tomando una decisión algo apresurada, causándole problemas que ni ella se imagina, claro según la forma de verlo ella.


CAPITULO 1: "Tus palabras me duelen".

Sus pasos eran demasiado apresurados, la desesperación se marcaba en sus facciones, tropezó y cayó en un fuerte golpe, si que este no era el mejor día de nuestra pelirroja. Refunfuño, soplando un mechón rojo que tapaba sus ojos, rendida dejo caer su cabeza al suelo, una punzada en el pie le impidió levantarse. Otra vez iba tarde a clases, ya no había esperanza, por más que corriera no llegaría a tiempo, faltaban exactamente dos minutos para que el profesor llegara y ella estaba a más de un piso de distancia del dichoso salón.

Pasos sigilosos se escucharon a su espalda, ella reaccionando se levanto lo más rápido que su pie lastimado la dejo, bajándose la falda que unos cuantos centímetros si se había levantado con la caída.

-Lamiendo el piso de nuevo, Weasley- Cada vez el día de Rose se arruina mas, ésa voz era más que conocida por nuestra pelirroja.

-Molestando a el mundo con tu presencia, Malfoy. Si la persona que sorpresivamente llego es Malfoy,el ser mas despreciado por nuestra Pecosa Weasley.

Una arrogante sonrisa se formo en el afilado rostro del Rubio, -La única que estorba aquí eres tu Comadreja- Escupió el Slytherin

-Que no puedes dejar de Molestarme, Maldito Huron-La actitud de nuestra Griffindoriana comenzó a endurecerse, dio a un paso hacia atrás y comenzó a caminar rápidamente, de vuelta a su sala común, lo que ella no esperaba es que Malfoy la siguiera.

-Porque corres Pelirroja, acaso me tienes miedo- El tono de voz de Scorpius no sonó nada agradable, Rose arrugo la nariz y volteo bruscamente.

-Porque me sigues, ¿que no tienes nada mejor que hacer?- Grito algo harta Rose.

-La verdad no, además, es divertido ver tu cara enojada, me gusta cuando arrugas así tu nariz, te ves, como decirlo, adorable!- La voz de Malfoy en verdad no sonó tan arrogante.

El rostro de Rose se aflojo, sorprendida. – Eso no me lo esperaba, dime eres Malfoy, o de repente quisiste cambiar de personalidad, sonaste tan…raro- dijo Rose con algo de confusión pero con dureza.

Scorpius bajo la mirada, la alzo y hablo algo serio, nada característico de él. –Weasley, tu todavía no me conoces bien, puedo ser demasiado dulce, que incluso caerías rendida a mis pies, pero también puedo ser tan arrogante e indiferente que rogarías porque te volteara a ver, sabes, la verdad no sé porque te estoy dando explicaciones-suspiro-no son necesarias – El rubio volvió a formar una sonrisa arrogante es sus labios.

-Eso es increíble, conmigo eres el ser más horrible del mundo, y ahora me vienes a decir que eres dulce y lindo, ¡No me quieras ver la cara, Malfoy!- Algo ofendida por las palabras del Slytherin hablo Rose.

Una sarcástica risa salió de los delgados labios del rubio-Es porque contigo es diferente, tu no me caes nada bien, y tu no haces nada para cambiarlo, solo mírate, eres una simple rata de biblioteca, solo estudias y ya, que patética vida tienes Comadreja… - Escupió el rubio, sin poder terminar, Rose lo había interrumpido.

-Vete al infierno Huron y desaparece de este mundo- Los ojos de Rose estaban húmedos, las palabras de Malfoy si le habían afectado.

El rubio ni se inmuto con sus palabras , o eso demostró.

Rose ya no podría aguantar las lagrimas por mucho tiempo, eso lo noto el Slytherin, que solo pudo agrandar mas su sonrisa forzada.

Con el orgullo destrozado, nuestra pelirroja no tuvo más opción que seguir su camino a la Sala Común, las siguientes horas eran libres.

Las facciones de Scorpius se tranquilizaron, dio media vuelta, necesitaba tomar aire fresco, algo atorado en su garganta le impedía respirar bien, era culpa.

Dio la contraseña a la señora gorda y entro a la rojiza sala común, por suerte estaba casi vacía, subió directamente a los dormitorios, las lágrimas salieron mojando todo su rostro, llego a su cama y se recostó en ella. Las palabras de Malfoy rondaron su cabeza por minutos, hasta que sus ojos se cerraron, dejándola dormir en los brazos de Morfeo.

Risas se escuchaban a las afueras de la habitación, unos pasos nada silenciosos se fueron acercando a la puerta, esta se abrió de golpe.

Una muchacha de cabello largo y claro entro primero, venía hablando.

-Enserio no es broma, es que fue tan gracioso, su cara se puso tan roja que sentí que estallaría, y todo por culpa de Longbottom, no es por insultarla pero es tan...- Annette callo de pronto, vio a Rose dormir

Una cabellera Rubia y otra castaña se pusieron alado de Annette, se quedaron igual de confundidas.

-Desde cuando llego Rose aquí- dijo Katherine con extrañeza.

-Creen que sea buena idea despertarla- pregunto la Rubia.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?, ¡Roseeee!- grito- Estas bien…- la castaña no termino de hablar, Annette la interrumpió.

-Ya chicas no hablen tan alto, y no Emily es muy mala idea despertarla, no tengo idea de que le paso, pero si queremos ayudarla, será mejor hablar con ella hasta mañana, ahora hay que descansar, hoy fue un día muy pesado, no aguanto el sueño- Autoritariamente hablo Annette, se encamino al baño.

-Está bien, señorita mandona, haremos lo que pides- Dijeron al unisonó Katherine y Emily, la ultima rodo los ojos

Cerraron la puerta de la habitación, y se dispusieron a prepararse para dormir, mañana seria un dio muy interesante.

Todo estaba obscuro, un calor asfixiante cubría el ambiente, mi cabello pelirrojo estaba suelto, miraba confundida a todas partes, intentando hallar un poco de luz, y poder salir, escapar de allí, el aire ya me faltaba, mi respiración era entrecortada, sentía que mi vida se acabaría en ese momento, pero no, eso nunca sucedió.

Abrí los ojos, esperanzada de encontrarme en mi cama, cuan equivocada estaba, había aparecido en un pasillo solitario, que estoy segura era unos de los menos transitados en el castillo, pero que hacia allí. Intente levantarme, pero sentí una pesadez en mis piernas, me sentía débil, que mis pasos eran tan cortos y difíciles de dar, no pude recorrer mucho cuando volví a caer, de nuevo me invadió esa voz, hiriéndome.

"_solo mírate, eres una simple rata de biblioteca, solo estudias y ya, que patética vida tienes Comadreja"_

Esa voz, tan arrogante, me decía una y otra vez lo mismo, sonaba como un eco, nunca paraba, no aguante mas, sentí mis ojos humedecer de nuevo.

Todo era un sueño, una maldita pesadilla…

Desperté, sin poder aguantar más, me sentía sudada, mis labios resecos, pedían un poco de agua, toque mi frente y la sentí húmeda, sabía que era demasiado temprano como para levantarme, intente tranquilizarme, mi respiración acelerada disminuyo, pero el sueño ya se había ido, me sería imposible dormir nuevamente, suspire.

Eran exactamente las tres de la madrugada, cuando resignada a no poder descansar ni un minuto más, decidí darme una ducha.

El agua fría recorría mi cuerpo, helando mis huesos, enfriando mi piel, quizás mañana me daría un resfriado, mis pies descalzos tocaban el frio suelo, haciéndome temblar. Mi mente estaba en blanco, sin ningún pensamiento atacando mi mente…

Decidí darme un baño lento, todavía faltaban horas para poder bajar a desayunar, así que al terminar, en un plazo muy grande de tiempo para solo ser un simple baño, Salí y me puse de nuevo mi piyama.

Abrí la puerta del baño e inmediatamente apague el foco de este, mis compañeras todavía dormían, esperaba no haberlas despertado con el ruido que hice. Camine a la salida y abrí sigilosamente la puerta, cerrándola después de salir, me dispuse a bajar los escalones.

Pero por más lento que las bajara, las escaleras rechinaban a cada paso que daba, pise el último escalón, llegando a mi Sala Común, Gryffindor, como toda Weasley que soy-hice una mueca de disgusto- todo el tiempo siguiendo reglas de mi madre, complaciendo a mi padre, era ya una rutina aburrida para mi, Estudiar, Quidditch,Clases ,Rondas de Prefecta, y más estudio, Hasta el más callado de mi Casa aun sin tener contacto conmigo podría saber lo que hago diariamente, todo era totalmente repetitivo en mi vida, algo que había pasado por alto todos estos años estudiando aquí en Hogwars, además de saber que todos esperaban lo imposible de mi, si claro soy Rose Weasley la hija de dos héroes de Guerra, la perfecta Hermione Granger y el gran Auror Ron Weasley, puedo ser igual que ellos - mi cara era una mezcla de tristeza y enojo- estaba ya harta de eso, quería ser YO, tener una personalidad única, no de una rata de biblioteca y mojigata Weasley , que aunque me cueste reconocer, Malfoy había acertado, claro sus palabras me dolieron pero más por no querer admitir que eran ciertas que por sentirme ofendida,-bufe- ahora que me ponía analizar todo esto, mi mente se sentía más despejada, debía cambiar, claro que debía cambiar, tenía un nuevo objetivo en la vida, encontrar mi propio yo, ser yo misma…

El tiempo se paso lentamente, yo permanecía recargada en la enorme ventana de la Sala Común, llevaba horas vagando en mis pensamientos, observando como la Luna a cada instante que pasaba se volvía mas invisible, el Cielo antes negro ahora era azulado, mucho más claro que hacia unas horas, ya era hora de volver a la habitación, pronto mis amigas ya estarían despiertas, resignada me encamine a la puerta, escaleras arriba, me esperaba un fastidioso interrogatorio, lo sabia…

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que vi fue a Annette, cepillando su largo y liso cabello, esta me miro preocupada, a través del espejo, soltó rápidamente el cepillo y corrió a mí, abrazándome, demasiado fuerte.

Katherine estaba en la ducha, Emily aun dormía.

-Dónde estabas, enserio estaba muy preocupada por ti, vamos Rose dime que pasa, confía en mí- Su tono de voz se había entristecido, claro que le explicaría todo, necesitaba su ayuda.

-Anne está bien, te lo diré, pero con una condición- suspire- he tomado una decisión, que como tú ya me conoces, sabrás que no cambiare de opinión-Ella asintió, cada vez más preocupada-necesitare tu ayuda, y la de las chicas.

Camine a mi cama, me senté en ella, volteando nuevamente a ver a Annette.

Ayer tuve un encuentro nada agradable con Malfoy, me dijo algo, que enserio, no sé cómo explicar lo que sentí en ese momento, todo fue tan rápido y confuso- mis ojos se humedecieron- me dolió lo que dijo Anne, no he estado tranquila desde entonces, y lo peor es que todo lo que dijo es cierto-Anne estaba confundida, lo note-soy una simple rata de biblioteca, me la paso prácticamente todo el día ahí, mi vida es muy aburrida, un circulo repetitivo en el cual estoy encerrada- agache la cabeza- necesito cambiar, ser yo misma, y no la Rose perfecta, la que hace todo lo que sus padres dicen,-mis ojos ya derramaban lagrimas- Por dios ya tengo 16 años, no tengo 5 añitos como para seguir siendo manejada por mi madre. – Termine mi gran discursó, sintiéndome mejor, escuchada, con la esperanza de poder lograr mi objetivo.

Anne me mira, su mirada era seria pero segura, se acerco a mí, volvió a abrazarme, al levantar su cara, observe una radiante sonrisa en su cara, tenía una idea, la conocía muy bien.

Rosie, claro que contaras con mi ayuda, estoy segura que también la de las chicas, en cuanto Kath salga del baño le diré todo, ella sabe mucho de esto- la mire confundida- se que lo primero que necesitaras es un ajuste de ropa, no es por insultarte pero siento que usas por lo menos unas 3 tallas arriba de la que debías usar-mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo- Annette había sido demasiado directa conmigo.

Anne siguió hablando, dándome consejos de lo que debería vestir, como combinar la ropa, cosas en las que yo no tenía ni el más mínimo conocimiento ni experiencia, pero si ese era el primer paso poder ser yo misma,y sentirme segura por primer vez, lo haría, claro que lo haría.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más, Kath ya estaba al tanto de todo, y Emily, casi bostezando había escuchado, -claramente no muy atenta-, los planes que Anne le había dicho a Katherine, el tiempo se pasaba lento, aun había tiempo para llevar a cabo ese malévolo plan de mi transformación de vestimenta, estaba nerviosa.

Ya mis amigas listas, pusieron manos a la obra, esto tardaría mucho.

-Ok Rose, esa falda es my larga, por dios te queda demasiado grande, ni siquiera esta donde debería ir- casi chillo Kath, examinándome.

-Yo no soy la que escoge las tallas, Mi madre maneja mi forma de vestir- dije avergonzada.

Kath apunto su varita a mi falda, encogiéndola, por lo menos 5 dedos de largo si me había quitado, llegaba arriba de mis rodillas.

Así está perfecto- grito Emily infantilmente.

Anne se acerco a mí, examino mi playera, al estilo detective, tocaba su barbilla pensativa, como si de un caso difícil se tratara.

-Tu playera está demasiado ancha, no se nota tus curvas, necesita unos cuantos ajustes- La voz de Emily me asusto, tan seria que no parecía ella.

Sentí mi blusa ajustarse a mí, claro sin exageraciones-Mis amigas se quedaron las bocas abiertas, me puse nerviosa-

¿Qué…Tengo? – pregunte dudosa.

-¡Enserio Rose no creí que tuvieras un cuerpo tan bonito,-hizo unas descripciones graficas delante de su pecho- porque nunca lo muestras, volverías locos a todos los chicos- Cada vez sentía que mi cara se volvía mas Roja, sus palabras me habían avergonzado.

-mmm… Pues no lo…se- agache mi cabeza- que tal si mejor seguimos, me ponen nerviosa, enserio!- Mi voz había sonado débil, mis nervios eran demasiados.

-Ok sigamos, Tu cabello Rose, porque siempre lo traes amarrado, podrías soltártelo, quiero ver que podemos hacer con él- Esta vez hablo Kath con el mismo entusiasmo de antes.

Me solté mi cabello, mis risos rojos cayeron en mis hombros, me sentí rara.

-¡Por Merlin, que hermoso cabello tienes, está bien suelto, ¿te lo quieres dejar así o te lo amarras?, como te sientas mejor- dijo Emily.

-Si ustedes dicen que me veo bien así, me lo dejare suelto- Dije decidida

Está bien, ya casi terminamos, tu túnica está bien, solo falta un poco de maquillaje,- mis ojos se abrieron demasiado, Kath lo noto- no va a ser mucho Rosie, solo un poquito, ni se va a notar.

-Esta bien, espero y digas la verdad Kath, no quiero lucir como un payaso con exceso de maquillaje – Exprese temerosa.

Los minutos pasaban, pero muy lentamente, mis amigas ya habían finalizado, ahora faltaba verme al espejo, mis manos temblaban.

Avance poco a poco al enorme espejo de la habitación, mis amigas iban detrás de mí. Al llegar abrí mi boca a más no poder, era difícil reconocerme, ese reflejo en el espejo no parecía ser yo.

-¡Woow! Que me han hecho, seguras que esta soy yo- Dije algo exaltada, pero demasiado feliz.

-Claro que eres tu Rosie, siempre has sido muy bonita, pero nunca lo sacas a relucir- Emily hablo con su aterciopelada voz.

Una enorme sonrisa se formo en mi rostro, moría por bajar al comedor y ver las reacciones de todos.

Este día seria muy largo.

Miraba la puerta desesperado, claramente no estaba siendo nada disimulado. ¿Por qué se tardaba tanto? Le habría pasado algo, o se había dormido, mi mente estaba hecha un revoltijo de preguntas. Sentí como mi ceja brincaba repetitivamente, enserio nunca había estado tan nervioso como ahora, era por lo de ayer, estaba más que seguro, nunca debí haberla insultado, ese fue un gran error de mi parte, todo lo que le dije lo hice sin pensar, como pude ser tan cabezota como para hablarle así.

Esperaba ver esa sonrisa perfecta de nuevo, observar sus hermosos ojos azules, los que no me dejan dormir, a la dueña de mis noches de desvelo y sueños nada inocentes.-con esto último que pensé, baje la cabeza-

Movía el cubierto sobre mi plato casi vacío, mi pie subía y bajaba desesperadamente debajo de la mesa, parecía un psicópata desesperado, sin exageraciones claro-esto no paso desapercibido por mi amigo-

-Que tienes amigo, pareces un loco a punto de tener un ataque, tranquiló, esto no se quedara así, tienes que hablarle a la Weasley- abrí lo ojos como platos, como lo sabia- y no te sorprendas, no eres nada discreto-me guiño un ojo- ese Nott me las pagara.

Agache la cabeza, suspirando, pero sentí un golpe en mi hombro, para nada ligera, más bien exagerado.

Entonces la vi.

-Wow que le ha pasado a Weasley, está muy buena, sí que es un buen paquete-sus palabras hicieron que sintiera un retortijón en mi estomago, le di un codazo en el estomago- Ok Scorpius no te pongas pesado, es toda tuya-hablo frotándose su estomago.

Hay quedo mi pequeña conversación con Sebastián, mi mejor amigo.

Observe sus movimientos detenidamente, sus pasos algo inseguros que daba, sus delgados brazos moviéndose cronológicamente con sus piernas, esas piernas que jamás había visto descubiertas, ahora las observaba, eran blancas como la leche, y estaban llenas de pecas, esas pequeñas cosas que amaba, estaban por todas partes de su cuerpo, en su cara, en sus hombros, estoy seguro que hasta en sus espalda, pero jamás las había visto- mi sonrisa se torció, trague saliva- hoy estaba más hermosa que nunca, eso me gustaba, pero esa palabra era poco para loque era ella, Perfecta, la describiría mejor.

Voltee a mi alrededor, prestando algo más de atención en los hombres de todas las casas, y efectivamente, todos la veía, con caras coquetas, pervertidas y hasta algunas de asombro, acaso yo me veía así de idiota, esperaba y no.

Rose ya había llegado a su lugar.

Claro que había sentido todas las miradas puestas en mí, la de las mujeres con cara de envidia, y la de los hombres descaradamente solo sentía que miraban mis piernas, e incluso mis pechos. No creía soportar todo esto, así que apresure mi paso y más sola, si ya se, se preguntaran que paso con mis amigas, las muy cínicas creyeron que era mejor que yo entrara primero sola, y que después ellas me alcanzaran.

-Trágame tierra- eso pensaba, con la esperanza de que de repente alguien me jalara del suelo y me llevara, fuera de miradas nada discretas, nunca paso nada.

Pero de tan distraída que estaba no me di cuenta que ya había llegado a mi mesa, me senté a lado de mi prima Lucy, la cual me miraba con su mirada misteriosa, analizando la situación- su mirada era pesada-

-¿Por qué te has cambiado de esa forma?-si esa voz había sido de James, estaba mas que segura, rodé los ojos.

-Porqué yo quiero, calma tus celos Jamie, yo no estoy haciendo nada malo- se lo dije ya harta, por más que no hiciera nada se encelaba, ese era una característica que mi padre también poseía.

-Te senta muy bien tu nueva forma de vestir Rosie- Me dijo Albus, siempre tan lindo conmigo.

-Gracias Albus, creo que eres el único de mi familia que piensa eso- le dije lo suficientemente alto como para que mis primos lo oyeran, Le sonreí.

Empecé a comer, mis amigas ya habían llegado hacia apenas unos minutos, y estaban ya sentadas, devorando –literalmente- el postre. De repente sentí una incomodes en mi espalda, voltee y me encontré de nuevo con esos ojos grises, mirándome fijamente, casi taladrándome con su mirada, por unos segundos pude observar como una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su pálido rostro, pero esta vez no era burlona, era más bien coqueta, ahora que le pasaba a Malfoy, me traía loca con sus cambios de humor y personalidad, que no podía dejar de molestarme y verme de esa forma tan rara. –baje la cabeza abatida, debía comer-

Ya la mayoría había terminado de comer, yo solo esperaba a mis amigas que por estar platicando no habían terminado de comer.

-Rose, y porque no hablas-Kath vio mi cara de nerviosismo y supo lo que me pasaba-todavía quedan 20 minutos para que empiece la clase, no te desesperes ahorita nos vamos, es mas ya terminamos, vámonos que nos toca Herbologia, el profesor llega temprano- bufe, eso no era exactamente lo que me traía nerviosa, era más bien con la casa con la que nos tocaba esa clase

Pero de todas formas Kath no le afectaba nada llegar tarde a clases, es mas incluso a veces faltaba por voluntad propia, nunca entenderé como termine juntándome con ellas, son tan diferentes a mí.

Llegamos 10 minutos antes, a Herbologia, así que obviamente el profesor todavía no había llegado, estos serian los 10 minutos más horribles de espera en toda mi vida, estaba segura, Nos tocaba con Slytherin.

**Chicas, este es mi primer fanfic, hace poco lo escribí :), en verdad nunca había pensado en subirlo pero una amiga mia me ha convencido (gracias enserio)****, yo pienso partir esta en historia en máxim capítulos, porque como verán, termina en una continuación, bueno ya para finalizar espero que les haya gustado, como para dejarme un review *O* ? Necesito mejorar al escribir así que un comentario para eso no me haría mal! **

**Gracias por leer :D!**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! *-***

**PD: perdón por hacer el capitulo algo largo, para la próxima lo hare más corto. ;)**


End file.
